tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Toby Dixon
Toby Dixon is a former US Army soldier turned LAPD officer who later became an FBI agent. He fought in World War II and participated in the Cold War. Biography Early years Toby was born on August 29, 1929, in Texas. From his early childhood years, Toby was shown to be quite intelligent, able to solve complex math problems at 12 years of age. As he grew up, he also grew to love the outdoors, going hunting with his family. His father, a World War I veteran, trained him in how to shoot culmilating when Toby shot his first deer at the age of 14. When he was 15 years old, his parents moved to Los Angeles, where he grew up. His father fought in World War I. Wanting to honor his father's legacy (and continue it), he enlisted in the United States Armed Forces during World War II as a sniper, though he was also briefly trained in tank operation. Military career Toby was first deployed to North Africa to participate in Operation Torch, part of the 34th Infantry Division of the United States of West Rome Armed Forces as a sniper. He also participated in the Battle of Gazala as a sniper, killing numerous prominent Nazi German soldiers and Nazi officers on behalf of the US Army. He also partook in numerous subsequent engagements in Tunisia during the Allied build-up, notably at Sened Station, Bou Zid and Faid Pass, Sbeitla, and Fondouk Gap. The Battle of Sidi Bou Zid became his biggest claim to fame: during a mission to support a tank column in the battle, an ambush by the Germans led to the tank column being nearly decimated, but Toby, using his sharpshooting skills that his father taught him, proved to be a menace for the Nazis: by the time the battle was over, Dixon had at least eighty confirmed kills, which saved the remaining tanks from further destruction. Dixon's heroic actions got him transferred to the American 1st Armored Division under Major Henry Cabot Lodge Jr. and participated in the Battle of Gazala as a gunner for one of the tanks. However, an ambush by Nazi Germans left his tank disabled and he was forced to bail out, moments before the tank was destroyed, killing his men inside. About five hours later, Toby was found by the British Army, and he assisted the British in fighting various different battles. However, one of his more notable battles was the Battle of Kasserine Pass. He acted heroically during the Battle of Kasserine, attempting to rescue another unit of American soldiers that were trapped in the pass by providing sniper support for a rescue team that was sent to save the trapped unit. Despite his efforts, Dixon ultimately failed and both the trapped unit and the unit sent to rescue them were massacred. Though he was reassured that the situation soon spiraled beyond his control, the incident haunted him with guilt for years. Sometime after this, he was once again transferred, this time to an elite special operations task force known as Task Force Olympia. Taking orders directly from the President, this organization committed acts of sabotage against the enemy. His first mission in this unit was assisting the United States Marines in rescuing POWs from Imperial Japanese Army soldiers that were holding them captive on the Japanese-occupied Gilbert Islands. He also participated in the Battle of Peleliu Island. In 1944, Dixon participated in D-Day, as part of a unit of Olympia soldiers embedded into the US Army's 1st Infantry Division of the United States Army. Under a new commanding officer, Dixon fought valiantly during the beach landings, but his brilliant intelligence triggered jealousy amongst his fellow soldiers. He also participated in the Battle of Hurtgen Forest, where he was again separated from his unit following an artillery barage. However, all was not lost, as Toby was later found by anti-Nazi guerillas fighting the German Civil War. He joined the resistance after learning that nearly his entire platoon died in the artillery barrage (which he later learned was not true). While working with the anti-Nazi resistance, Dixon once again brought his talents to the table when it came to fighting the Nazis: the German resistance fighters were awed and bewildered at Toby's combat abilities, quick thinking, power and agility. He also fell for a young German woman, Charlotte Bartz, and the two entered into a romance. Toby was soon reunited with the remnants of his unit and participated in the Battle of the Bulge, helping anti-Nazi resistance fighters. After winning the battle, Toby was told that he was again being reassigned: this time he and his fellow Olympian soldiers were embedded in the 1st Marine Division. He participated in the Battle of Okinawa and, eventually, Operation Downfall (his last theater of war). During Operation Downfall, he was stunned to learn that the Japanese civilian population had formed a militia movement against the American invaders. Additonally, the Soviets had launched their own campaign against Japan alongside the Americans, except they targeted civilians alongside the soldiers, calling the Japanese civilian population "Barbaric". This battle touched him the most, as he was appalled by the cruel treatment of both the Russian Army towards civilians and the civilian mentality towards soldiers (mostly because killing civilians was something he considered "dishonorable".). During the Battle of Tokyo, Toby was injured during a firefight against both the Imperial Japanese Army and the civilian resistance, and was soon put out of action, having been discharged from Task Force Olympia and the United States Armed Forces in general. He was sent home to his hometown of Los Angeles, where he recuperated. While back in America, he was reunited with Charlotte Bartz-only to learn that Charlotte had mistakenly been told that he died during the Battle of Tokyo and had married another person after being convinced that Toby truly died in Tokyo. Toby was initially surprised by the news, but quickly recovered from his moment of shock and moved on with his life. Sometime after the war ended, in 1946, Toby joined the Los Angeles Police Department. During this time, he met Sashenka Tikhonova, a combat nurse who fought against the Japanese during the Second Russo-Japanese War and a good friend of Charlotte, whom he dated and eventually married. Sometime later, he became a fther: Muriel gave birth to healthy quadruplets, Ernest, Ronald, Candice, and Elianna, who became the joy of his life. Police career TBA FBI Career TBA Personal details Personality Toby inherited a strong sense of duty, honor, and morality from his combat veteran father. He was extremely loyal to his country and was willing to fight tooth and nail to defend it, as evidenced by his willingness to join the Army. His sense of loyalty was shown during the Battle of Kasserine Pass, where he felt that his men died because of him and he felt survivor's guilt for quite a while afterwards. Additionally, his sense of honor showed during the Battle of Tokyo during Operation Downfall, where he displayed disgust towards having to kill civilians, even if they were shooting at him. He also thought it dishonorable of the Soviets to kill unarmed civilians, while understanding the anger they felt at the deaths of Stalin as well as millions of Soviet citizens killed during the Japanese invasion of Russia years prior. Being the law abiding citizen he is, he tries to do everything that will not cause him to face legal action, thanks to his "Goody two-shoes" nature. He also gets annoyed when he sees other people breaking speed limits while driving, going so far as to comment on their recklessness ("Not good!"; "You idiot!"; "These people!"; etc.). As a police officer, he always did things by the book, remaining dedicated to catching criminals both in the LAPD and the Federal Bureau of Investigation. During the Cold War, he developed a sort of animosity towards the Soviets and all Communist sympathizers, going so far as to actually celebrate upon hearing the news that the Soviet Unon had fallen in 1956. Political and religious views Toby is an Anarcho-Capitalist. He believes taxes are unneccessary and "oppress" people, claiming that law enforcement, courts and all other security services would be better off operated by privately funded competitors selected by consumers rather than centrally through confiscatory taxation. Toby is a Presbyterian Christian, though his jobs as a soldier, an LAPD officer, and an FBI agent have led him to have faith-related conflicts between himself and non-Christian colleagues. Since coming home from the military, it is revealed that Toby has had a struggle with curse control: he is prone to cursing when angry or under stress in certain situations. Skills and abilities Abilities *'Firearms handling': Toby is quite good at sniping, though he is proficient in handling other firearms as well *'Hand-to-hand combat': Prior to joining the Army, Toby learned various different martial arts: He was quite good at boxing, being a two-time boxing champion. He also learned various other martial arts, like Krav Maga and Pencak Silat as time went on. *'Master Acrobat': Toby is quite athletic, able to perform backflips to evade enemies. Skills *'Intelligence': Toby is highly intelligent, having solved complex math problems as a 12-year old boy. *'Deductive Reasoning': Toby is gifted in the art of deductive reasoning, able to deduce from available evidence at crime scenes how a crime could've occurred. *'Tactician': Toby is very good at plotting offensive missions due to his high intelligence. This trait made many friends of his jealous, even envious, of him. Gallery Toby Dixon, untouchable.jpg Toby Dixon, the Knight of Justice.png Toby Dixon, the Crusader.jpg Toby Dixon, Hard Boiled.jpg Toby Dixon, Blackhawk.png Toby Dixon.png Category:Characters